Niuthea
It is the third planet that orbits a yellow dwarf star of stellar classification of G0V. It is also home to a interstellar humanoid civilization. 'Timeline' 50,000 B.P.: The spark of higher intelligence begins on this planet when a group of humanoid primitives start worshipping a goddess of the stars name Idona during this period. They become a group of intelligent nomads. Their descents would gradually evolve into becoming an interstellar society thousands upon thousands of years from now during this period. 45,000 B.P.: The group of intelligent nomads begins to settle in an area that would gradually lead to the evolution of a much more evolved tribe during this period. Also, the invention of the bow and arrow happens here during this period. 40,000 B.P.: The descents of the intelligent nomads begins to use fibers to make baby-carriers, clothes, bags, baskets, and nets. Their descents gradually evolve into the first tribe upon this planet. Also, domestication of animals as well as plants also begins on this period as well. 35,000 B.P.: A hamlet consisting of huts built of rocks and of animal bones are developed on this planet by the first evolved tribe during this period. Their descents would gradually evolve to develop the concept of mummification. 30,000 B.P.: The cultural progress and process of mummification begins on this date. Also, the first glyphs as well as the mummification glyph are developed. This marks the beginning of an advanced culture upon this planet by the first evolved tribe descents during this period. Also, the concept of branch of mathematics concerned with questions of shape, size, relative position of figures, and the properties of space also happens here during this period. 25,000 B.P.: The descents of the first evolved tribe begin to build massive pyramidal structures with a flat top. These massive structures have the form of a terraced stepped pyramids of successively receding stories or levels. Also, more glyphs are developed during this period by the first evolved tribe descents. Also, they figure out how to harden clay figures by firing them in an oven at high temperatures thus making the first harden clay figures upon their world. 20,000 B.P.: The first pottery vessels are developed during this period. Also, the first flutes are also developed during this period. Meanwhile, the religion of Idona, goddess of the stars, has become more powerful and more respected during this period. 15,000 B.P.: Massive structures whose outer surfaces are triangular and converge to a single point at the top, making the shape roughly a pyramid in the geometric sense are developed during this period. Also, the square pyramid, with square base and four triangular outer surfaces are also developed during this period. 10,000 B.P.: Massive structures reserved for religious or spiritual activities such as prayer towards Idona, goddess of the stars, has begun during this period. 5,000 B.P.: A set of written glyphs on both scrolls and manuscripts begins during this period. This leads to a book of written glyphs about Idona, goddess of the stars, and their incredibly long history. 0 A.P.: The geometric theory of gravitation is published on this date. It becomes the greatest discovery in their society's history. Also, the planet's population is about thirty-five million humanoids around this time. 500 A.P.: The first physical explosive and propellant is invented on this date. This will then be used for fire arrows. 1,000 A.P.: After five hundred years of using fire arrows inspires a Niuthean to develop a primitive rocket for exploration to the stars. 1,500 A.P.: The first interstellar antimatter rocket enters GS19-UA81-2201 star system with a group of Niutheans inside. 1,550 A.P.: A Niuthean scientist begins to develop a prototype for a warp drive that would allow faster-than-light travel that would will take twenty-five years to develop. 1,575 A.P.: The prototype warp drive begins its first successful test. If more successful tests continue, then the first workable interstellar craft with a workable warp drive will soon happen within twenty-five years. 1,595 A.P.: The rocket goes back to their home system and discovers a moon called Hurlo. 1,600 A.P.: The first workable interstellar craft with a workable warp drive is finally complete and begins its first successful interstellar travel to KM-56 at exactly twenty times faster than the speed of light itself. 1,650 A.P.: A Niuthean spacecraft discovers SG-232-Z2 and then makes second contact with an alien species known as the Tripe. 1,700 A.P. A another Niuthean spacecraft discovers X9262 k and makes first contact with the Mole People. 1,750 A.P.: The Niutheans discovers Barithi in their travels, which is Niuthean word for 'beauty'. 1,775 A.P.: The Niutheans begin to observe and monitor the cultural development of Barithi for scientific purposes only. 1,800 A.P.: The Niutheans discovers a space program on Barithi, which amazes the Niutheans more. 3,000 A.P.: The present year on Niuthea. 'Niuthean' The Niutheans are race of bipedal humanoids. They have eyes of five and arms and hands of four. Each of their four hands have digits of five and each of their feet have digits of five as well as that each of their five eyes are all tetrachromats. Their blood is truly violet as well as their skin is as red as human blood. Their natural biological lifespans is about three-hundred years in age. Despite their alien nature, they are mammalian in nature. For example, the females are the only ones that give birth to live young in their wombs as well as they have mammary glands located in their breasts. The females also have vastly feminine hips to allow natural childbirth to happen. 'Animals' Field Buffalo: It's a reddish-yellow buffalo-like creature that's about the size of a water buffalo. Killer Centipede: It's a yellow-orange centipede that's about the size of a truck. Wolf-Bull Terrier: It's a wolf-like bull terrier that's reddish-orange in color and it's about the size of a lioness. Steel blue-Tailed Cow: It's a brown-orange cow-like creature with six udders instead of four and with a tail that's steel blue in color and it's the about the size of a dump truck. Roaring Gecko It's a yellow-brown gecko-like creature with six legs and feet, and three eyes that allows it to see things in a different spectrum of light, and it roars five times louder than a lion. Category:Planets Category:Systems with life